


Home

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Sent to the royal court as a young man to mingle with the lords and ladies of his age, Robb Stark has to contend with falling in love for the first time.





	Home

“Here are your chambers, my lord. His Grace hopes they will be to your liking.”

Robb Stark could only blink at first as he took in his surroundings, his eyes travelling from the decadent furniture to the sumptuous cushions and rugs and finally to the many paintings and decorations adorning the walls. He had spent the first eighteen years of his life in a castle full of greys and whites, but the colors were very different here: black and yellow dominated, often finished with Lannister golds and reds which complemented the pale red of the castle walls. Where he was used to seeing direwolves, instead there were crowned stags and lions, often framed in such a way that the other animals were bowing down to them. It was Robb’s very first time in the Red Keep, and though he had been assured he was a guest of honor, he had to admit that he currently felt far from comfortable. Nonetheless, he knew he was fortunate to have been invited to the royal court at all, and he was well aware how ashamed his parents would be of him were he to forget his courtesies. 

“Thank you. Please extend my gratitude to King Robert,” Robb said, giving a polite smile. Two servants brought his small trunk in behind the man who had showed him his room and Robb frowned slightly, thinking how it suddenly looked very drab in amongst the rest of the furnishings. “I’m certain I’ll feel at home here in no time at all,” he concluded, though if he were to be truthful he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

The servant nodded his head in reply. “King Robert is holding a feast tonight in the Great Hall in honor of the new guests that have arrived today… His Grace has also provided jerkins and shirts for his Northern guests. You will find them in the wardrobe, my lord.”

Robb glanced down at his furs, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. He’d admittedly not thought much about the change in weather as he was preparing for the journey; Winterfell’s coldness was the only climate he’d ever known. “Thank you,” he offered once more.

“Of course, my lord. We will leave you to get settled if you don’t require anything else of us.”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Robb said yet again, starting to think that by now he must be starting to sound a little foolish. He was not unfamiliar with servants, of course, but the sheer number of them was yet another difference when compared to his own home. He found himself feeling somewhat relieved when his companions took their leave and he was left alone in his new chambers. 

“...Lord Stark’s son, that's what I heard,” a voice could be overheard saying from outside his door, “His Grace has given instructions for him to be very well-treated. Well, everybody knows Lord Stark is almost a brother to him.”

_ A brother _ . They were certainly close enough that Eddard Stark had named his first son after Robert, and though it was something Robb had always vaguely been aware of now was the first time the weight of his name seemed to fully hit him. 

“It's a beautiful day today,” another voice remarked, “Wish I could go outside instead of being stuck in here.” _ “It **is** a beautiful day,”  _ Robb conceded to himself, “ _ Even if it is a bit warmer than I’m used to.”   _ He quickly shed his furs, carefully tucking them into his wardrobe before pulling out the clothing the king had provided. 

Once he had changed and was feeling much more comfortable, he decided to explore the keep and take in his surroundings. He knew very well why his parents had sent him to King’s Landing; it was difficult to meet young ladies in the North, and he was of the right age to take a wife. It would do him no good to sit in his chambers all day, and he fully planned on making his father and mother proud.

He took a deep breath in and stepped out of his solar into the corridor, though he was nearly bowled-over by a blur of green and brown as soon as he opened the door.

“Gods, I’m so sorry!” It took him a moment to realize that it was a young woman who had almost ran into him, her voice sweet and and sincere as she made her apology. 

“Don't worry about it,” Robb said with equal sincerity, offering up a smile, “I hope you didn't hurt yourself, my lady.”

“No, I’m fine, I just lost my footing. I fear my dignity is the only thing wounded,” the woman admitted with a small laugh, “Someone must have just scrubbed the floors.”

Robb was taken aback by the small leap his heart gave at the sound of the woman’s laughter, and he found his cheeks growing red for the second time that day. “I don’t think any less of you, I promise,” he remarked, giving a chuckle, “I’m Robb… Stark.”

“Margaery Tyrell,” she replied, looking up at him through her lashes, “It’s good to meet you. You must’ve just arrived today, my lord. I haven’t seen you around the keep.”

“Aye, I was actually just about to go out and try to start familiarizing myself with the place,” Robb explained. He shifted his weight a little on his feet, trying to think of something to say which might make Margaery want to stick around a bit longer. “Tyrell...so you're from the Reach, aren't you?” he asked, “Highgarden, if I’m remembering my lessons correctly.” 

“You are. And if I’m remembering  _ my _ lessons, you're from Winterfell in the North,” Margaery declared, adding, “You must have so much to tell the ladies and gentlemen here about. I've always thought that the North sounded almost like a mythical place where fantastical things happen.”

“It's real, I can assure you,” Robb said, finding himself letting out a laugh of its own, “And wonderful. But I don't know that the court will be interested in hearing  _ my _ stories.”

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure there are many lords and ladies who’d be interested in all you have to-”

“Margaery, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Robb turned to see a slightly older woman with light hair headed down the corridor, stopping in front of them to take Margaery’s hand and give it a gentle tug. 

“Come,” she urged, “Prince Joffrey and a few of the other lords are riding down to the bay, and they’ve invited us to accompany them.”

Margaery pursed her lips together slightly before looking back at Robb. “Pardon me, my lord. It seems my good-sister has plans for us this afternoon… But you will save me a seat at the feast, won’t you?”

“I… yes, of course,” Robb found himself agreeing immediately, “I haven't met anyone else yet, so you should probably look for the man sitting by himself.”

“You'll become acquainted with everyone very quickly, I’m certain of it. Just don't forget that I found you first,” Margaery teased gently, “I’ll see you there, my lord. And if you're looking for places to explore, I would try the godswood.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Robb barely got out before Margaery’s companion pulled her away. He couldn’t help but smile wider as she shot a grin over her shoulder at him, and he could hear the two women giggling even as they reached the end of the corridor. He thought to himself that the young lady he’d just met was both lovely and beautiful, and he was afraid he’d have little else on his mind but her before the feast.

* * *

When the time came for the royal feast, Robb had spent the better part of the day outside and his first stop had indeed been the godswood as per Margaery’s suggestion. It had no weirwood tree and the oak paled in comparison, but it was nonetheless one of the closest places to what he had known and he found being there made him feel far more at home. He had every intention of telling Margaery that, and he felt a tingle of excitement at the thought of seeing her again. When he picked out his robes for the evening, he chose one with green detailing that reminded him of the dress she had been wearing when they had met.

It did not take Margaery long to arrive to the Great Hall long after Robb did, only this time she was clad in a silvery grey dress and her hair tumbled over her shoulders in tight curls. She gave him a smile when she spotted him, and he swallowed the lump in his throat when she made her way over and curtsied gracefully. 

“My lord,” she greeted him, her eyes bright, “How was your afternoon?”

“Good, thank you, my lady,” Robb replied after giving a bow of his head in return, “You were right about the godswood. It’s beautiful.”

“And calming, I find. I enjoy going for walks there when I wish to feel a bit more peaceful and just enjoy the life around me,” Margaery admitted, then asking, “Did you have a chance to meet anyone else? Or am I still the only one?”

“Well, most were out riding with you and Prince Joffrey, I believe,” Robb explained, “I did run into the king’s brother, however. Lord Renly seems very affable.”

“That he is,” Margaery said in agreement, though Robb noticed it was the first time her smile did not reach her eyes as she spoke. He promptly decided against mentioning Renly again.

“And how was your afternoon, my lady?” he asked, hoping to steer the conversation in a better direction.

She brightened immediately. “Rather boring, in all honesty,” she admitted, and he found himself wondering if she was leaning closer to him or if he had an active imagination. “Prince Joffrey attempted to catch a fish for our feast tonight, but alas he had no luck… Truthfully I was not paying attention to him. My thoughts were mostly on you, my lord.”

“On  _ me _ ?” Robb questioned, his eyebrows raising as he let out a small chuckle in genuine surprise, “I find it hard to believe I could make such an impression on someone like you.”

“And what do you mean by someone like me?” Margaery questioned, seeming to lean in closer still. Robb found the words he was looking for grew harder to find every moment as his eyes were unwilling to leave the delicate features of his companion’s face.

“I...well, only that...you seem like a very...my impression of you so far has been that you are very clever and quick-witted, my lady,” Robb did his best to explain, “I am certain you have plenty of other, more interesting topics to ponder on.” 

“You flatter me, my lord, but I am happy to accept the compliment. You  _ must  _ know how intriguing you are.”

Robb shook his head as the tips of his ears went hot. “No one has ever used that word to describe me before.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh, placing a hand on his arm, “Why don’t we have a seat? I think they’re about to start serving the food… Have you ever had a southron meal before, my lord?”

Robb nodded at Margaery’s suggestion and walked with her over to the a nearby table where he pulled out a chair for her. “Well, I’m certain I’ll have never had anything as elaborate as what they’ll be serving here,” he admitted while his companion took a seat, “But my lady mother is from the south. She always instructed the cooks to make sure a little bit of southron cooking was included in our meals.”

“That explains it, then,” Margaery remarked, and Robb couldn’t help but be pleased that she kept her hand on his arm as he sat down next to her. “I did wonder about your coloring. I’d always heard Starks had dark hair and grey eyes.”

“To match the North’s dark nights and grey days, I expect,” Robb joked, “People do say I look like my mother.”

“There you are, Robb!” a booming voice announced suddenly, “What are you doing sitting all the way over there?”

Robb’s eyes left Margaery for the first time since they had greeted each other and he glanced up only to find he was being addressed by the king himself. He quickly stood to his feet, bowing his head in reverence while Margaery also stood and curtsied politely next to him.

“Your Grace,” Robb spoke up while the queen and princes and princess all took their seats at the high table, “I apologize if I caused offence. Lady Margaery…”

“Ah, say no more,” Robert Baratheon declared with a hearty laugh, “You know, your father told me you a very well-behaved little lordling before you came here. I told him we’d soon put that to rights… Now come, take a seat closer to the high table! You as well, Lady Margaery. I’m sure my boy Joffrey would enjoy your company.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Margaery replied, “We would be honored to join you.”

Robb nodded in agreement as they stepped away from their table to follow the king.

“It’s good to see so many young faces at court once more,” Robert commented, giving Robb a clap on the back once he was close enough, “Though it does make me feel old, ha! I remember when your father and I were your age… All we wanted to do was drink wine and dance with pretty women.”

“I find that… hard to imagine in the case of my father,” Robb remarked, though more to himself than anyone else. As they came closer to the high table Robb caught sight of the faces of the royal family, exactly half of which peered curiously at him and the other half of which looked less than pleased by his presence. 

“Do you not like to drink wine and dance, my lord?” Margaery asked, turning towards Robb, “I suspect you would be good at both.”

“I can hold my drink quite well,” Robb admitted with a laugh, “And I do enjoy dancing, though as I’m not very good I tend to only do it after I’ve had a few.”

“Perhaps you just need to find the right partner,” Margaery suggested, raising her eyebrows as King Robert showed them to their new seats.

“So that’s the Stark boy?” Prince Joffrey questioned rather loudly, “I was expecting someone more impressive.”

“Be quiet, boy,” Robert quipped, his brow furrowed as he glared at his eldest son, “You’ll show some respect to our guests or I’ll send you off to your chambers with an empty belly.”

Joffrey scoffed but shut his mouth, turning his attention to his wine glass.

“I think you’re as impressive as they come,” Margaery said quietly to Robb as they took a seat, “The prince is just intimidated by you.”

Robb gave Margaery a grateful smile, and a part of him definitely wanted to mention some of the less than pleasant things he had heard in his time about Prince Joffrey. Given his surroundings, however, he thought better of it, and instead kept his attention focused on his present company.

“How long have you been staying here in the Red Keep, my lady?” he was curious to know, “Did it take you a little bit of time to adjust as well?”

“A couple of months now… I am used to grand affairs and events. Some might say that Highgarden is even more extravagant than the royal court, so it did not take me long to settle in… If you like, I can introduce you to some of the lords and ladies I’ve met during my stay.”

“I would very much appreciate that,” Robb replied, “I believe-” 

He did not get the opportunity to finish his thought as the hall suddenly erupted with cheery music and their food was set before them. Robb glanced down at his plate briefly before beginning to tuck into his food, his eyes then falling on Margaery while she ate and drunk her wine. There was a part of him that couldn’t quite believe how fortunate he was to have met on her on his very first day in the Red Keep, and another part that was quite surprised by just how fond he was of her already. He already adored hearing her laugh, and how her eyes seemed to sparkle a little whenever she smiled. Perhaps that was why he listened to the part of him that wanted to lean in towards her, speaking close to her ear so he could still be heard over the music.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Lady Margaery,” Robb said, feeling his own face turn slightly red as he spoke.

Margaery bit down on her bottom lip after his statement, which only endeared him to her more. “You’re rather handsome yourself, Lord Robb,” she replied, “If you do decide to dance tonight, your partner will be a very fortunate young lady.”

Robb could only shake his head slightly in protest, smiling to himself as he took another bite of his food. He still wasn’t sure if he’d be joining in with the people who had already made their way to the center of the hall to dance, but if he had a few more drinks, Margaery might be able to convince him.

“Lord Robb?” a small voice piped up, and Robb glanced upwards to see the young Princess Myrcella had addressed him, “Is it true that you came all the way from the North? Does it get very cold up there?”

“Aye, my princess,” Robb told her, “Very cold indeed. Winterfell is very warm, however. We have a hot springs beneath the castle and we pipe the water through the walls of the castle.”

“Who’d have thought somewhere so isolated would have such innovation,” Queen Cersei spoke for the first time, and Robb immediately took a disliking to her derisive tone. 

“It was Bran the Builder, one of your ancestors, who came up with the idea, was it not?” Margaery addressed Robb, though she spoke loud enough for the queen to hear,  “Winterfell is quite the feat and rather ambitious as well, from what I’ve read in my studies. I suppose Northerners thought - why limit ourselves in where we can live just because of the climate?”

Cersei frowned and said nothing else regarding the topic, instead turning to watch the band continue to play.

“The Northerners had brains and brawn, a formidable combination,” Margaery said quietly to Robb, and his attention went back to her once more, “I doubt the queen could last a week in the cold.”

Robb barely stifled a chuckle and only hoped that the queen was no longer paying attention. “What about you?” he asked, “Do you think you would be happy to brave such temperatures?”

“I think visiting the North sounds like it would be a wonderful adventure,” Margaery replied, only making Robb’s smile broaden.

“I feel we are mismatched, my lady,” Robb admitted to his companion, “You seem to know a great deal about my home and I know very little about yours.”

“My home is beautiful,” Margaery told him, “I mean to say...the castle itself is beautiful, but the grounds are even more so, especially during spring. We have groves and fountains, pleasure boats to sail along the river… even a labyrinth. And that’s without mentioning the fields of golden roses.”

“It sounds unlike… anything I’ve ever seen before,” Robb said, “We have our fair share of plants and flowers in Winterfell, but most are confined to the greenhouses.”

“Then you’ll have to come visit someday, I insist. If you’re a friend of mine, then you’re a friend of all the Tyrells. I’m sure my brothers would love to meet you. Garlan and Loras are here at court, but Willas is still in Highgarden.”

“I would love to, but only if you will come visit me in Winterfell as well,” Robb declared, “Perhaps you can bring some seeds from your golden roses and we can plant them in the greenhouse alongside our blue ones.”

“Blue roses? I’ve never seen such a thing,” Margaery declared, looking intrigued, “Well, it’s settled then. If you journeyed all the way here then I most certainly can journey to Winterfell.”

“Why on earth would anyone want to go to Winterfell?” Joffrey questioned, causing Robb to glance upwards again. He hadn’t expected to ever meet someone who only irritated him more with every word that came from his mouth, but it seemed as though such a person existed after all. “I’m bored,” Joffrey declared, apparently not interested in an answer to his question, “Lady Margaery, why don’t you come dance with me?”

“I would, my prince, but I fear this meal is far too delicious to leave to go cold,” Margaery answered without missing a beat, “If you would be so kind as to indulge me I will finish it first.”

“Well don’t eat too much, or you’ll be too full to dance,” Joffrey muttered under his breath before directing a glare at Robb. 

Robb heard Margaery let out a gentle sigh as she reached for her fork once more, and he wished the king and queen weren’t close by so that he could say something to Joffrey about his behavior. Instead he offered her a small smile and went back to eating his meal as well. He wondered if he was only imagining it or if Margaery seemed to be taking her time to enjoy her meal, and he thought he definitely could not blame her for wanting to avoid dancing with the eldest prince.

It was not long before Robb had downed more than a couple of cups of wine, followed by some ale which had been brought out but paled in comparison to that in Winterfell. Margaery, he noticed, was still working on her food, and he hoped that Joffrey would have forgotten by then his invitation for her to dance. 

“Lady Margaery?” he spoke up, lifting his hand. Before he even had a chance to offer it to her, however, his attention was demanded by a giggling young woman who appeared before him at the table.

“Lord Robb?” she asked, then giving him a deep curtsey, “Lady Meredyth Crane at your service. I was wondering if you would care to join me in a dance?”

“Oh, uh…” Robb found himself rather taken aback by Lady Meredyth’s request, and he could only nod his head in reply, not wanting to be impolite. He stood from his seat and glanced over at Margaery. “Excuse me, my lady,” he said softly, then giving Meredyth his hand. 

She tugged on it with a force that he did not expect, and before he knew it, he was being led out onto the hall floor to dance with a woman he had just met. 

He found himself wishing that the song would end shortly so that he could immediately ask Margaery for a dance once this one was finished. The seconds seemed to drag on, however as he and Meredyth circled round the floor and she got closer and closer to him with each verse, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable.

When the music finally came to a stop, Robb gave Meredyth a polite smile as he quickly bowed to her, his eyes scanning the room to see if Margaery was still in her seat. Meredyth gave a gentle giggle, still standing somewhat closer to him than he felt was strictly necessary. “Lady Mar… Meredyth,” he addressed her, “It’s been a pleasure. I think I will go find Lady Margaery and tell her she is missing out.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about her, my lord,” Meredyth said, nodding over towards the area behind him. Robb turned around, only to catch sight of Prince Joffrey leading a smiling Margaery to begin the next dance.

Robb silently cursed himself, thinking he’d missed his opportunity to dance with the lady he actually  _ wanted  _ to dance with. His heart sank when he noticed the smile on her face, thinking it would be difficult to compete with a prince’s attention, even if that prince was unpleasant at times.

“I’m… I’m a bit winded anyhow after that dance. Thank you, Lady Meredyth, but I think it would be best if I took a break.”

He nodded at her and then promptly walked away, deciding it would be best if he went back to his chambers. He wasn’t sure he could stomach watching Margaery dance with Joffrey, especially after such a large supper. Robb turned and left the Great Hall with merely the hope that King Robert wouldn’t take his departure as a slight, but the king’s reputation for drinking was well-known and Robb strongly suspected the man was already too far gone to even notice him leave.

* * *

“Gods, Eddard’s eldest is already eighteen years old and I can remember when he was that age. That must make me ancient, I expect.”

Robb gave a gentle chuckle, then suddenly realized the other man might not have been joking and quickly adopted a serious expression once more. He had not known what to expect from Jon Arryn, the man who he knew had practically raised his father. Thankfully, he seemed to have been bestowed with the same dry sense of humor Robb had come to appreciate in his own father.

“You do remind me of him,” Jon commented, “You look a lot like your mother, but I can definitely see a lot of him in you as well.”

“I’ll most definitely take that as a compliment,” Robb remarked, “Thank you, my lord.”

“You must be finding the transition from Winterfell to here somewhat difficult,” Jon said, “I know your father struggled a little when he first arrived at the Eyrie, and he had spent far less time in Winterfell than you.”

“It has been a bit difficult,” Robb admitted, nodding his head, “I didn’t realize how different customs and mannerisms would be in the South, and there are some strange rumors going around about the North... To be honest, I think the southron lords and ladies are a bit afraid of me.”

_ “Not Lady Margaery, though,”  _ he thought to himself,  _ “She doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything.”  _ He had barely seen her in the few days that had passed since the feast, and when he had, most of her time seemed to be occupied in Joffrey and his entourage's company. He feared he had taken a terrible misstep in dancing with Meredyth who had shown up to his chamber on several occasions asking him to go for a ride or a stroll about the castle. 

“I suppose there are rather a few misconceptions about Northern folk going around,” Jon mused, “Although I’m sure all everyone needs is to spend a bit more time with you. You ought to go on the next hunt.”

“A hunt? I didn’t know there was to be one,” Robb admitted, “I’m probably not invited.”

“Nonsense. Even my squire is attending,” Jon said, “I’ll speak to the king and make sure of it.”

“I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble, my lord,” Robb hastily added, shaking his head, “Please, do not concern yourself.”

“Very well, Robb, but you ought to see if you can go on outings with the other lords and ladies your age. As much as I enjoy your company, I want to see you flourish here… Just show them who you are, and I’m certain they won’t have anything to be afraid of.”

Robb nodded once more, though he felt Lord Arryn’s advice was easier said than done. Prince Joffrey, for whatever reason, seemed to hold a personal vendetta against him and was unwilling to invite him to any sort of event.

As the two men rounded the corner, he was surprised to see a familiar face, though this time she was sitting all by herself - a rare sight to behold. “Lady Margaery,” Robb breathed, only to feel slightly embarrassed when Lord Jon Arryn raised an eyebrow at him. “I will heed your advice, my lord. There happens to be someone over there of my age whom I know.”

“Very well. I’ll leave you to it,” Jon declared, giving a small nod. After they bid each other goodbye, Robb took in a deep breath and approached Margaery slowly, hoping not to startle her. 

Margaery looked up at him once he was closer, and he was glad to see a smile appear on her face when she realized it was him. “Lord Robb!” she declared, standing to her feet. He was taken aback when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, but he welcomed the gesture, feeling his heart beat a little faster as he slid his arms around her in return. 

“Where have you been?” she queried when they pulled away. He did his best to hide his elation at what had just occurred, still unsure if she had more than friendly feelings towards him.

“I’ve been...here,” Robb replied - rather lamely, he quickly realized. He shook his head slightly and decided to start again. “I’m sorry we haven’t run into each other. I did look for you but perhaps I’m just not very good at looking.”

“No, I’m the one who ought to be apologizing. I truly haven’t been spending much time within the castle walls as of late, though it…” Margaery paused mid-sentence and pressed her lips together, her mouth twisting slightly. “Would you like to go for a walk, my lord?” she asked him.

“Of course, yes,” Robb replied, giving a sheepish smile at how quickly he answered, though Margaery didn’t seem to care. They fell into step with one another as they began to walk down the corridor. 

“You should come hunting with me this evening as well,” Margaery suggested before giving a laugh, “Sorry, here I am assuming that you’d like to spend the rest of the day with me. I don’t even know if you have other plans.”

“None. I would love to go hunting with you,” Robb answered immediately, “Will anyone else be going or will it be just us?” He was definitely hoping for the latter, though he was aware it was unlikely.

“Oh, Prince Joffrey has invited an entire party,” Margaery explained, “He may not even notice we’re there.”

“Not to insult the prince, but I hope not,” Robb admitted, “He doesn’t seem too fond of me.”

Margaery pursed her lips at that, then giving a small sigh. She fell silent for a few moments, and Robb found himself wishing he hadn’t brought up the subject of Joffrey at all. “Is...is everything all right, my lady?” he asked her.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Margaery remarked softly, giving him a small smile. He wasn’t entirely convinced by her statement, but if she did not wish to reveal what she was thinking, he was not going to pry. “We don’t have to go hunting. We can do something together, just the two of us,” she offered, “I just thought… the last time we spoke, you said you wished to meet some of the other lords and ladies here in the castle… Lady Merry is going hunting this evening as well.”

_ “I think I’ve seen enough of Lady Merry these past few days,”  _ Robb thought to himself, though that wasn’t what he said out loud. He hoped what he did say, however, would speak for itself. “I do wish to meet some of the other lords and ladies,” he admitted, “But more than that, I also wish to spend more time with you.”

Robb wondered if he was imagining it or if Margaery’s cheeks really did turn slightly pink. “Well, I can only hope Lady Merry isn’t too disappointed,” she remarked teasingly.

Robb shook his head and let out a chuckle. “I hope everyone who enjoys your company isn’t too disappointed… You’re quite popular with the folk around here, my lady.”

“They’ll survive without me for an evening or two,” she responded, smiling still.

“Two?” Robb asked, daring to get his hopes up.

“Well, yes. I ought to show you where my chambers are so that if you ever go looking for me again, you’ll be able to find me.”

“That would be...helpful, definitely,” Robb agreed, his grin stretching from one now pink-tipped ear to another. “So do you have anything in mind that you would like to do now? You can always show me your chambers when we come back.”

“I may have a suggestion,” Margaery replied, “Do you enjoy hawking, my lord?”

“I do, although I must admit I have not done it very often. In Winterfell we tend to hunt just with the dogs.”

“I will help you get some practice in this evening. We hawk in Highgarden all the time, and I am quite fortunate to have a brother who breeds the best birds in the seven kingdoms… We might sup together; I am not as good as the cooks here, but I can do my best to make you something for dinner with whatever we catch. Then… you can escort me back to my chambers.”

“Now that sounds better than all the days I’ve had here in King’s Landing put together,” Robb admitted, feeling pleased beyond measure that Margaery didn’t mind spending so much time with him, “I did not know that you cooked. I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious.”

“I have many talents, my lord, though cooking is not the highest on the list,” Margaery admitted, flashing a grin at him. 

“There is one thing about all this that I object to, however,” Robb declared. Margaery looked concerned for a moment, so he shook his head and smiled to reassure her he was only teasing. “You really needn’t be so formal with me, especially if we are to spend the evening together. Call me Robb.”

“Then you really ought to call me Margaery,” she said in return.

“Done,” Robb agreed, letting out a chuckle as he and his companion started to head down to the stables.

Robb was afraid he spent the better part of the evening admiring Margaery rather than do anything to impress her in any fashion, but her laughter and their constant conversation suggested that she enjoyed his company nonetheless. He found that she was exceptional at hawking and even better at horse riding; even in her fancy skirts and heels she nearly out-raced him. When they ended up flushing out and catching a rather plump hare, he set to work making a fire, and she was quick to whip up a hearty stew that left him feeling full and satisfied. It was quite late when they returned to the keep, and he found he didn’t want the night to end. There were many things he had discovered about his companion in their time together, but there was so much more he wanted to learn as well.

“Here we are,” Margaery declared, and Robb realized they sadly must have reached her chambers. “I remember on the first night I stayed here I got rather lost. It took me a while to get back to these chambers.”

“I’ll be sure to take a good look around on my way back,” Robb assured her. He knew for certain he hadn't looked at anything at all apart from Margaery on their way there. 

“I’m glad. I’ve had such a lovely time, Robb. I wouldn't want to have to wait several days before seeing you again.”

“I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

Margaery smiled up at him in adoration, and he was sure he’d never seen anyone else look at him in quite that way before. It was enough to make him weak in the knees, and only became further flustered as she reached for his hands and took them in her own.

“Goodnight, Robb,” she murmured, her voice almost sing-song.

Robb found all he could do was hold on to Margaery’s hands and look back at her in awe, forgetting to speak and also not really wanting to, fearful it would make their night come to an end. The thought crossed his mind that her lips were perfect and looked incredibly soft, but he thought it would be highly inappropriate to kiss her when they barely knew each other - not to mention he knew very little about kissing. She  _ had _ given him her hands, however, so he hoped she wouldn't mind as he lifted one of them and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. 

“Goodnight, Margaery,” he whispered, “I hope you sleep well.”

Robb could have sworn that Margaery leant a bit closer to him, though he’d already decided on letting go of her hands and making his way back to his chambers before he did something foolish. He wasn’t sure how to read the emotion on her face as he stepped back and gave her a small wave goodbye, then starting down the corridor in the opposite direction.  _ “Gods, what was that?” _ he thought, shaking his head once he was farther away. Perhaps he had done something rather foolish after all…

That night, after mulling over his actions all the way up until he had fallen asleep, Robb found his thoughts carried on into his dreams. His dream self was not so concerned about propriety, more so about the fact that being near Margaery was enough to make his heart race, and whenever he wasn’t with her all he wanted was to see her again. He kissed her in his dream as he had wanted to do so that evening, and when he awoke the following morning the feeling that lingered with him was one of pure happiness mixed with a longing for his dream to be reality.

* * *

Robb did manage to spend some time with Margaery over the next few days, but when he finally plucked up the courage to put his thoughts into motion, he found himself rather confused again. He had gathered some flowers in the godswood and arranged them in a bouquet for her, but as he was headed to her chambers, he saw her amongst Joffrey’s companions again. All of them watched as the prince held up his new crossbow to show it off, proudly passing it over to Margaery after it looked like she asked to see it. Robb himself could only look on in shock as she held it up, appearing to be taking aim, and said something with a smirk which made Joffrey’s companions snigger and nudge each other. Joffrey’s face lit up and he moved to stand behind Margaery, one of his hands resting on her arm, and Robb’s arm meanwhile went limp, the bouquet of flowers accidentally falling to the floor.

“I hope those weren’t meant for me,” a voice commented from behind him, and Robb turned around to see a man who he didn’t really know but was not entirely unfamiliar to him.

“Oh, no… Sorry,” Robb mumbled, moving to hastily gather up the flowers he’d dropped, “Am I in your way?”

“No, not at all. I apologize if I’ve caught you at a bad time, but I thought it was time I introduced myself properly,” the young man remarked, flashing a smile, “I’m Garlan Tyrell, Margaery’s brother.”

“Garlan,” Robb repeated, recognizing the name. Once he had gathered up the somewhat worse for wear flowers, he offered his other hand to the man before him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Margaery speaks most fondly of you, and of your lady wife.”

“And there I was about to say that Margaery speaks very highly of you,” Garlan remarked, still smiling as he shook Robb’s hand.

“Me?” Robb questioned, surprised by the notion that Margaery would be speaking of him at all.

“Unless I’m mistaken,” Garlan answered, “You are Robb Stark, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Then you ought not be surprised that Margaery has been singing your praises as of late. She adores you and hasn’t stopped talking about you since you met… It’s gotten a bit irksome, to tell you the truth, but I put up with it because I’ve never seen my little sister so… Are you all right, my lord?”

“Aye,” Robb answered without thinking, then his brow furrowed as he looked between Garlan and the group gathered around Joffrey, “I...I’m a little confused, in truth.”

Robb saw Garlan follow his gaze, then watched his eyebrows raise before he gave a nod. “I don’t suppose you’ve spent much time around Prince Joffrey,” he remarked.

“Thankfully not.”

“He is getting to an age where his father will soon be wanting him to take a wife and start making Baratheon heirs,” Garlan said, “It would be quite an opportunity for a maiden’s family if she were to become the future queen.”

“Oh,” Robb replied simply, his heart falling, “I suppose Margaery might have an interest in becoming the future queen.”

“She might…” Garlan started, his lips turning upwards slightly, “Unless someone else catches her attention… You know, my parents and grandmother are rather ambitious, and Margaery has always sought out to please them, but I would like to see my sister follow her own heart for once.”

“Is… is that what you did?” Robb asked, though he shook his head almost immediately afterwards, “Sorry. We don’t really know each other.”

“No, it’s all right. I did, actually,” Garlan admitted with smile, “My family has known the Fossoways for a long time… my aunt is married to one and I’ve never seen two more happily wed people. After I met Leonette I couldn’t wait to ask for her hand. I suppose it is rather different for ladies than it is for us, though. Often they do not have much of a choice.”

Robb nodded his head in understanding. Perhaps all Margaery needed was some reassurance from him. He hadn’t exactly been clear about his feelings towards her, and he suspected she might be just as confused as he was only moments earlier. He suddenly felt like an ass. “Gods, I’m an idiot,” he muttered before speaking up to Garlan once more, “Thank you for talking with me, my lord. If you’ll excuse me, I have something very important that I need to do.”

The Tyrell brother nodded his head in consent, and Robb marched himself over - disheveled flowers and all - to the group of people still admiring Joffrey’s crossbow.

“I think it’s settled then, Lady Margaery,” Joffrey was announcing rather loudly, “You can help me pick out the first animal to test it on. I have my eye on Tommen’s stupid cat.” He noticed Robb then, and he looked rather incredulously at him before a smirk spread across his features. “What are you doing here, Stark? Those flowers look rather miserable.”

“I’d like to speak to Lady Margaery,” Robb answered simply, “If she would be so kind as to spare a moment of her time.”

“As you can see, Lady Margaery is otherwise occupied,” Joffrey declared, “And I do not recall inviting you to join us. Such a lady is far too sophisticated for the likes of a Northerner.”

Margaery’s mouth hung open slightly as she looked at Robb, her eyes dancing over the flowers in his hands before she looked back up at his face. “You’re assuming quite a lot about me, my prince,” she remarked, turning her attention to Joffrey, “I know there are many other ladies about the castle who would _ love _ to see your crossbow… You ought to find some of them while I speak with Lord Robb, otherwise they’ll be very jealous that I got to see it and they didn’t.”

Robb had to fight very hard to keep a straight face when he saw Joffrey’s expression, the young prince clearly having trouble conceiving of the idea that anyone might  _ not  _ want to be around him when he wanted them to be. Rather than say anything, he offered his arm to Margaery was immeasurably relieved when she took it with a smile.

“Perhaps I ought to test my crossbow out on a direwolf instead,” Joffrey blurted out, his face beginning to turn red, “Make sure the last of them join their forefathers.”

“I would love to see you try, my prince,” Robb said calmly, “I think before you had a chance the direwolf would tear out your throat.”

Robb could see Margaery biting back a grin out of the corner of his eye, and he was pleased that Joffrey was stunned speechless as they walked away from him. She was still clinging tightly to his arm, but he felt her relax once they were out of the prince’s sight.

“I know he has the right to say anything, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t practice some manners,” she commented, pursing her lips together, “I’m sorry that he was so terribly rude to you.”

“You’ve no reason to be sorry. It doesn’t bother me...not unless he’s terribly rude to  _ you _ ,” Robb replied, then glancing at her as they walked and asking, “Am I heading the right way back to your chambers? I’m afraid I was somewhat troubled the other night after I left you and I didn’t pay much attention to where I was going.”

“We’re going in the general direction, yes,” Margaery told him, looking curious, “Why were you troubled? I hope it was not my doing.”

“No, it was mine. I was troubled because I’m an idiot, and I’m hoping these flowers will go a little way towards you forgiving my idiocy.”

“I’m not sure why you’d call yourself an ‘idiot’, but thank you for the flowers,” Margaery murmured, carefully taking them from him and giving them a smell, “I’ll dry them out and press them so that I can keep them as a memory.”

“Gods, you’re lovely,” Robb said before he even had the chance to think about his words, “And I truly do deserve the title. I should have been more straightforward with you, Margaery.”

Her brow furrowed as they got closer to her room. “I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to say, Robb.”

“What I’m trying to say is...we were standing here,” Robb began to explain, moving to stand in front of Margaery’s door once he had caught sight of it. He turned to face her, taking her free hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “And we had just spent the nicest of evenings together, and I was thinking I didn’t want it to end.”

“Neither did I,” Margaery whispered. Her expression appeared to be relaxing, and Robb was pleased to see the hints of a smile. “I so enjoy your company, Robb.”

“I so enjoy yours,” Robb said in return, “I really shouldn’t have left without asking you something.”

“Asking me what, Robb?” Margaery asked with a gentle giggle, “You’re talking in circles.”

Robb took in a deep breath, and his companion grew more serious then as well, her pretty blue eyes filled with both confusion and hope. “Can I kiss you?” he asked finally.

Even though Margaery didn’t waste her time in answering, Robb felt as though he had aged about twenty years in the moments before she spoke. “Of course you can,” she answered with a smile that made him feel a happiness he was certain he had never experienced. 

He was only a little bit nervous as he leant forward to press his lips to hers, closing his eyes as he smiled into their kiss. He felt her arms slip around his neck, and he tentatively wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her close. He hoped it wasn’t completely obvious to Margaery that this was his first kiss and at the same time he hoped it was, since he was certain he wouldn’t have wanted it to be with anyone else. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined, and her gentle sigh when they pulled away made his whole body feel warm.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Margaery whispered, her smile never leaving her, “You are an idiot after all.”

“I’m glad you’re coming round to my point of view,” Robb teased in return, “Perhaps I ought to kiss you again to continue making up for it.”

“I have no objections,” Margaery said, giggling once more, “But first I have something I need to say to  _ you… _ I’m sorry… for spending so much time with Joffrey when I could have been spending it with you. I just… I wasn’t entirely sure if you weren’t courting other women. I suppose I should have practiced more patience.”

“Courting other women? Oh, you mean Lady Merry,” Robb realized with a sheepish smile, “I… thought it would be rude to say no when she asked me to dance, and after that I didn’t know quite how to deal with her. I haven’t had much experience with any of this… as you may have noticed.”

“Well, I have some experience dealing with various kinds of men,” Margaery said, “But I have no experience at this. I like you more than I knew was even possible.”

Robb let out a jovial laugh before leaning forward to kiss Margaery again, giving her waist a soft squeeze. “I’ve only ever had eyes for you, I promise,” he muttered when they drew back, “You’re beautiful and clever and kind, and I am fortunate that you were as patient as you were and that no other lord decided that he wanted to make you his wife.”

“You are handsome, and kind, and I am certain any woman would be fortunate to be your wife,” Margaery murmured in return, “You’re rather too good for King’s Landing, I believe, but don’t worry. I will keep you safe.”

“Thank the gods I have you to protect me,” Robb declared, his expression content for a moment before he became more serious. “And what of your parents? Will they be disappointed if it turns out I’m not Prince Joffrey?” he asked.

“I would hope they would happy for me… happy that I wish to be betrothed to a man I truly care about,” Margaery replied softly, “We still have much to learn about one another, Robb, but this… this feels right. I would be proud to tell my parents about you and have you meet them. You’re not a prince, but you have my heart.”

“Gods, you’re lovely,” Robb found himself repeating, and once again his lips found Margaery’s. This time he felt her mouth open under his ever so slightly, and he mirrored the action himself to kiss her more deeply. The sensation was new and exciting, and it was only when they pulled back that it vaguely occurred to him that they were being rather obvious stood in the corridor. 

“I’ll write your father as soon as possible. Now if you like,” Robb offered, “Hopefully soon you’ll be able to take me to Highgarden as you promised.”

“I do like the notion of you writing to my father,” Margaery admitted with a grin, “But I am not sure I like the notion of parting with you now.”

“Then I will write him this evening, and my parents as well. They ought to hear the good news.”

Margaery laughed once more, leaning forward and brushing her nose against his affectionately, causing his face to go hot. “I’m so glad I met you, Robb Stark,” she whispered before moving her free hand down to take his, giving it a gentle tug, “We ought to go somewhere more private.”

“We could go back to my chambers,” Robb suggested after nodding in agreement.

“We could. I do believe mine are closer, though.”

Robb grinned sheepishly and let out a small chuckle. “I can’t seem to think straight when I’m with you,” he admitted.

“I don’t mind,” Margaery said, giving him a teasing grin before kissing him again. She swiftly pushed her door open without even looking and pulled him into her chambers, making him wonder once more how he was fortunate enough to share the affections of such a lady.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as Robb looked out across leagues and leagues of vegetation, thinking he was certain he had never seen so much green in all his life. It made for a stark contrast with the reds and browns and yellows of King’s Landing, and he decided almost immediately that he liked it far better. A castle could be seen just over the horizon, its tall pale towers clearly visible even behind the trees and bushes surrounding it. It was certainly very different to where he had grown up, but he imagined it must have been just as enjoyable.

“Do you like it?” Margaery asked in a playful tone, and Robb felt a gentle squeeze around his middle. He turned his head so he could glance at his companion riding behind him on his horse, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love it,” Robb declared, “And I believe I would even if you weren't here to make me love it even more.”

Robb laughed as Margaery’s cheeks flushed pink, and he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips.  He truly was overjoyed to be visiting Margaery's home, though he was slightly nervous about asking her father in person if he could have her hand in marriage. She had assured him that there was no reason to be worried, and he trusted her judgement. He'd already written his parents and told them of the good news, and they seemed nothing but elated to hear that he had found happiness with Margaery.

“Do you think Highgarden will like me?” Robb wondered, only half-jokingly. 

“Well, _ I _ like you,” Margaery replied, giving him a gentle squeeze, “That's a good start. Garlan does, too.”

“He's all right,” Garlan piped up from his own horse, giving Robb a grin. 

“We’ll make sure to talk you up, Robb,” Leonette promised, glancing over Garlan’s shoulder at the young couple, “It wouldn't do to have anyone think of you as anything less than an excellent match for Margaery.”

“The  _ perfect _ match for me,” Margaery remarked quietly so that only Robb could hear, and he leaned into her touch, unable to help but let out a sigh of contentment. He wasn’t sure he had ever been so happy in his life. If all went well, he’d wed Margaery soon, and she’d come to Winterfell to live with him. He often fantasized about their life together in the North; he thought about them curled up under furs in the same bed and about the family they might start together.

“Thank you for coming here with me, my love,” Margaery added, still speaking close to Robb’s ear. He thought for a moment that perhaps she could hear his thoughts as she added: “I know it's no more home for you than King’s Landing is, but I hope to make you feel at home here nonetheless before we travel to Winterfell together.”

Robb turned momentarily to meet Margaery’s eyes, thinking about how he had felt upon arriving at King’s Landing and just how different he felt now. He smiled and shook his head slowly. “I’m already home, sweetheart,” he said.


End file.
